


Mukenrome - Kanjō no Konran

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Deutsch | German, Multi, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken ist sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob dieser Tag der schrecklichste oder beste seines Lebens ist. Anfangs deutet alles auf ersteres hin. - Threesome of doom, 691496, Mukuro/Ken/Chrome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mukenrome - Kanjō no Konran

„Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama!“ Ken Joshima kam auf sein selbsterkorenes Idol zugesprungen, wie ein lobsuchender Hund zu seinem Herrn. Dieser jedoch sah den Blonden kaum an und hielt ihn durch ein unsanftes Fingerschnippen auf Abstand. „Kufufu, Ken, du siehst doch, dass ich mich mit meiner süßen Chrome-chan unterhalte. Also, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich wütend werde, setz dich in die Ecke und spiel' mit deinen Gummibärchen“ „M-mukuro-sama...“ Chrome, die neben dem Blauhaarigen stand, schien aufrichtig erschüttert von dieser Abfuhr, sah jedoch auch nicht wirklich so aus, als wäre sie sicher, wie genau sie reagieren sollte. Jedenfalls nahm Ken das so wahr und er biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es knirschte. Er war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, wieso und auf wen er jetzt sauer war, aber so oder so wandte er sich eingeschnappt um und stapfte davon um Kakipi, pardon, Chikusa, ärgern zu gehen. Sollte Mukuro doch mit der doofen Chrome reden, war ihm doch egal!  
Schmollend begab er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Jojo-spielenden Kumpan, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo finden und warf sich daher in einem angrenzenden Raum auf einen Sessel. Mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe zog er die Beine an den Körper und riss dann die Chipstüte auf, die er mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, schob sich eine handvoll des Inhalts in den Mund und schnaubte. Aß er seine Chips eben alleine, das hatten sie davon!

Die Chipstüte war schon halb leer – und Kens Laune langsam auf dem Tiefpunkt – als plötzlich Chrome in der Tür stand. „Was willst du?“, maulte Ken und fühlte sich versucht die Tüte nach ihr zu werfen. Er wollte ja eigentlich gar nicht so fies sein, aber dieses Mädchen bekam die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die eigentlich ihm gebührte – außerdem war sie total seltsam und er war ja nicht verpflichtet, jeden zu mögen, oder etwa doch?  
„Ken, ich...“ „Verschwindest du, wenn ich dir die hier gebe?“ Er hielt die Chipstüte hoch. Die Kleine musste etwas essen, sie war immer noch viel zu dünn, verdammt noch mal! Achtete Mukuro da überhaupt nicht drauf, wenn er schon die ganze Zeit um sie herumscharwenzelte (oder umgekehrt sie um ihn, ganz sicher war Ken sich da nicht.)? „Nein“, antwortete sie leise und kam näher. „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“ „Hä?“, gab der Blonde wenig intelligent von sich. Was war denn in die gefahren? „Was willst du?“, fragte er wenig zuvorkommend, protestierte aber ansonsten nicht weiter.  
Chrome setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels. „Ich... Kann ich dich was fragen, Ken?“ Der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tat so, als würde es ihn nicht weiter interessieren, ob sie jetzt redete oder nicht. „Bist du einsam?“, fragte sie, dann plötzlich sehr direkt – viel zu direkt für ihre normalen Verhältnisse - und Ken starrte die Kleinere in Folge darauf sehr verwirrt an. „W-was?“ Was sollte das? Was wollte sie von ihm? Hatte sie nichts zu tun, war ihr langweilig? „Einsam?“, fragte er und schob ein raues Lachen hinterher, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und versuchte, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Chrome zu bringen. „Wieso sollte ich einsam sein?“ Sie war, verdammt noch mal, viel zu nah!  
„Weil du ständig hier bei uns bist, obwohl du uns überhaupt nicht zu mögen scheinst“, war die Antwort und Ken konnte nur noch einmal bestätigen, dass er eindeutig verwirrt war. Aufs Übelste verwirrt. Er verstand die Argumentation der Lilahaarigen nicht – außerdem hatte er sie noch nie so offen und ehrlich sprechen hören. Sie kam richtig aus sich heraus und war vollkommen anders als sonst und – obwohl er es eigentlich nicht zugeben wollte – irgendwie machte ihm das Angst.  
Der Blonde zuckte die Achseln – nachdem er einen Moment gebraucht hatte, um sich zu sammeln – und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Da hast du Recht. Wahrscheinlich mag ich niemanden sonderlich gern. Ich bin wegen Mukuro-sama hier. Ich mag Mukuro-sama und ich verdanke ihm viel. Also bin ich hier“ Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, nicht sicher, ob es angebracht war, noch mehr zu sagen. Da Chrome aber nichts sagte und fast schon darauf zu warten schien, dass er fortfuhr, seufzte er leise und sprach einfach weiter. „Ich habe sonst niemanden... Also wäre ich nach deiner Definition wahrscheinlich wirklich einsam und allein. Aber ich fühle mich nicht so, verstehst du?“  
Chrome runzelte die Stirn – einen Gesichtsausdruck, den Ken ziemlich selten bei ihr sah – und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Dabei war das, was er gesagt hatte, nicht gelogen – aber es war auch nicht die volle Wahrheit. Er fühlte sich nicht einsam, er lechzte nur nach Aufmerksamkeit und Lob von dem Mann, den er regelrecht anbetete – auch wenn Chrome seiner Meinung nach noch weitaus fixierter auf Mukuro war als er selbst. Und es war nicht so, dass er Chrome oder Chikusa hassen würde – sie waren ihm eigentlich, schlicht und ergreifend, egal. Doch manchmal, da erschien ihm diese ganze Situation zu zerbrechlich, um sie mit Füßen zu treten, obwohl das eigentlich normalerweise seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung war.  
Mukuro brauchte Chrome und sie war seine de facto Stellvertreterin – obwohl Ken manchmal das Gefühl hatte, dass Mukuro die Lilahaarige einfach nur ausnutzte – und deshalb, und wahrscheinlich nur deshalb, fühlte er sich von Zeit zu Zeit verantwortlich für das Wohl des Mädchens. Manchmal hatte er auch so eine vollkommen unbegründete Wut in sich, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, wenn er sah, wie Mukuro mit Chrome redete und dieser verschlagene Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht trat, der auf Chrome schon fast sanft wirken musste. Ken verstand seine eigenen Gefühle nicht und das war sein eigentliches Problem – er verschloss sich dagegen, und deswegen war ihm fast alles so egal, wenn man mal von den Anweisungen Mukuros absah, die er mit größter Sorgfalt auszuführen versuchte.

„Ken...“ Chrome griff nach der Hand des Blonden, der zusammenzuckte und im ersten Impuls die Hand wegziehen wollte – doch für ein so zierliches Persönchen hatte Chrome einen erstaunlich festen Griff. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Handlung jedoch hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt „Warum verschließt du dich so vor allem und jedem? Wieso gibst du nicht zu, dass du uns gern hast und uns nicht verlieren möchtest? Ken, wir sind doch Freunde, oder? Ich... kannte dieses Gefühl nicht so gut, bis vor einiger Zeit. Aber jetzt gibt es Menschen, die ich mag und die mich verstehen. Und ich... will nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst oder sonst etwas.“ Nun entriss er ihr – mit einiger Kraftanstrengung – doch noch seine Hand und sprang auf, zitternd vor Wut. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!“, rief er, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, den Blick zur Seite gerichtet, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung! Ihr wisst nicht, wie es ist, wenn man schon einmal alles verloren hat und sich nicht noch einmal auf so viel Nähe einlassen will, damit man nicht erneut verletzt wird! Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer davon, wie es ist, wenn man sich an den einzigen Strohhalm klammert, der einem noch geblieben ist, und sich nicht einmal ausmalen will, was passiert, wenn der auch noch verschwindet!“ Er ließ sich kraftlos zurück in den Sessel fallen und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen darauf, dass Chrome sich entfernte. Doch keine Schritte waren zu hören, was den Blonden dazu brachte, irritiert aufzuschauen. Chrome stand direkt vor ihm und sah weder den Tränen nahe noch wütend aus. Ken war geschockt das Mädchen einmal vollkommen gefasst und ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung auf dem Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Das alles, was du gerade gesagt hast, kenne ich ziemlich gut“, sagte sie ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es vergessen oder absichtlich ignoriert hast, aber meine Eltern haben mich richtiggehend verstoßen, nachdem feststand, dass ich ohne gespendete Organe nicht lebensfähig sein würde. Sie haben mich im Stich gelassen und mir meinen Lebenswillen geraubt und der einzige Grund, wieso ich heute hier sein kann, ist Mukuro-sama. Also bitte, denk doch nicht nur an dich, sondern erweitere deinen Blickwinkel ein wenig, bevor du so redest...“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Raum, einen geschockten Ken zurücklassend.  
Es stimmte, er hatte die Vergangenheit der Lilahaarigen vollkommen außer Acht gelassen und dafür hätte er sich jetzt in den Hintern beißen können. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er ein Idiot war – aber ein so großer? Einen Moment lang zögerte er noch, dann sprang er plötzlich auf die Füße und eilte ihr nach. „Chrome! Warte doch, du dummes Mädchen!“ Warum musste er eigentlich immer der Dumme sein, der auf anderer Menschen Gefühle herum trampelte? Ganz klar, weil er es sich zur – wahrscheinlich schlechten – Angewohnheit gemacht hatte.  
Er lief auf den Gang hinaus – und wäre beinahe mit Mukuro zusammengeprallt. „Mukuro-sama!“, brachte er hervor und wollte weiter eilen, doch die Hand des Größeren hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück. „Ken, Ken, Ken... Hast du schon wieder meine arme Chrome-chan geärgert?“, wollte der Blauhaarige wissen. Ken wusste nicht genau, ob Mukuros Betonung nun Amüsiertheit oder Unzufriedenheit über sein Verhalten ausdrücken sollte und machte sich eilig los. „Sie... ähm... Es tut mir leid, Mukuro-sama!“, entschuldigte er sich hastig und wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Kufufu~, Ken, ich erwarte, dass du das wieder in Ordnung bringst“, sagte Mukuro ruhig und Ken hob nun doch den Blick, starrte den Größeren verwirrt an, der ihm nun einen leichten Schubs gab.  
Was zur- ? Wollte Mukuro-sama wirklich, dass er Chrome hinterher lief? Ken schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und setzte einfach seinen Weg fort, um Chrome zu finden. Mukuro hatte ja recht, es war seine Schuld, dass die Jüngere fortgelaufen war, weswegen er sie auch zurückholen musste. Außerdem war das, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, auch nicht sonderlich nett gewesen. Noch gemeiner als normalerweise, und er war ja noch nie wirklich nett zu der Lilahaarigen gewesen. Ken lief die Treppen hinunter und überlegte während dessen, wo Chrome hingerannt sein könnte. Die Frage erübrigte sich allerdings, als er sie am Fuß der Treppe fand, wo sie saß, sich den Knöchel hielt und schon fast vorwurfsvoll zu ihm hochschaute.   
„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt, Dummerchen?“, fragte er mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit, während er sich ratlos am Hinterkopf kratzte. Toll, wie sollte er mit der Situation jetzt umgehen? Vorallem antwortete Chrome ihm nicht einmal, sondern wandte lieber den Blick ab und massierte weiter ihren Fuß. „Hey, ich rede mit dir, also antworte mir gefälligst!“, verlangte Ken, ging neben ihr in die Hocke und versuchte in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich weiß, dass das, was ich gesagt habe, falsch war. Du kennst mich, Chrome, ich rede viel Mist, wenn der Tag lang ist. Das war doch... nicht so gemeint. Ich bin doch eigentlich gar nicht so fies!“ Juhu, beste Entschuldigung ever – ohne das Wort „Entschuldigung“ zu benutzen, noch dazu. Nicht mal ein „Es tut mir leid“. Ken hätte sich am liebsten aus dem Fenster gestürzt.  
Leider kam auch darauf keine verbale Reaktion von der Jüngeren. Seufzend hob Ken sie hoch und warf sie über seine Schulter, wie einen Sack Mehl. Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich leichter und handlicher war, als so ein Mühlenprodukt. Chrome quietschte protestierend auf und hieb Ken mit der Faust auf den Rücken. „Ken, lass mich runter!“ Doch der Blonde grinste nur. Er dachte ja gar nicht daran! „Nein nein, ich bringe dich jetzt zu Mukuro-sama, hole mir meine Standpauke ab und dann verbinden wir deinen Fuß“, sagte er entschlossen und stapfte die Treppe wieder hoch. Wahrscheinlich würde Mukuro ihn gleich wirklich ziemlich herunter putzen, aber es war ja nicht Kens Schuld, wenn Chrome unbedingt die Treppe runterfallen musste, oder weiß der Geier was sie getan hatte, wenn es nicht das gewesen war.

Drei Minuten später stand Ken wieder vor Mukuro – wobei Chrome dabei in einer ein wenig unbequemen Lage immer noch über seiner Schulter hing, bei der sie sich ziemlich den Hals verrenken musste, um den Blauhaarigen wenigstens irgendwie sehen zu können. Mukuro betrachtete die Beiden mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem man nicht ganz deuten konnte, ob er sich über ihr Verhalten amüsierte oder diesen Auftritt eher irritierend fand, und bedeutete Ken dann, die Kleinere herunter zu lassen. Fast schon behutsam setzte der Blonde sie auf das nebenstehende Sofa und ging dann kommentarlos an Mukuro vorbei, um den Verbandskasten zu holen, der zwar schon uralt war, aber sicher noch etwas Brauchbares beinhalten sollte. Er wusste, ohne sich überflüssigerweise umzudrehen, dass Mukuro sich nun vor die sitzende Chrome kniete und sie ansah und irgendwie machte ihn das rasend.   
„So, und was machen wir jetzt mit dir, Ken?“, fragte Mukuro, als der Blonde mit der grauen Schachtel, die die Reste des Verbandszeuges beherbergten, zurückkam. „Ich.... bitte bestrafe mich nicht, Mukuro-sama!“, jammerte Ken und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er einen leuchtend weißen Verband aus der Schachtel kramte und begann, diesen um Chromes entblößten Knöchel wickelte – offensichtlich hatte Mukuro ihr bereits den Stiefel ausgezogen. Er hatte Chrome ja nicht direkt die Treppe herunter geschubst, er hatte nur ein paar dumme Worte gesagt – gefallen war sie selber!   
Plötzlich wurde seine Hand fortgeschoben und überrascht musste Ken feststellen, dass Mukuro offenbar seine Arbeit fortsetzen wollte. „Lass mich das machen“, sagte der Blauhaarige, ohne auf Kens vorherige Bitte einzugehen und Ken schaute verwirrt auf Chromes Fuß, der nun von Mukuro, fast schon sanft, gehalten wurde. Wieso kümmerte er sich eigentlich so darum? Es scherte ihn doch sonst auch nicht sonderlich, wie es ihnen ging – was nichts daran änderte, das er ein Genie war. Aber wieso sorgte er sich jetzt so um Chrome? Weil eine Verletzung des Mädchens seinen Plänen im Weg stehen würde? Weil er Chrome brauchte, einfach aus dem Grund, weil sie diejenige war, die ihn die meiste Zeit vertrat? Oder mochte er sie wirklich?  
Bei diesem Gedanken durchzuckte Ken ein Gefühl, dass er zu gut kannte – und das ihn an dieser Stelle, gelinde gesagt, ziemlich überraschte. Was hatte der gemeine Stich von Eifersucht in einem Gedankengang, der sich mit der Pflege eines verletzten Knöchels befasste, zu suchen? Vorallem: Eifersucht auf wen? Mukuro, weil er Chromes Knöchel verband? Eigentlich nicht. Chrome, weil sie von Mukuro berührt wurde? Eigentlich auch nicht. Was war bloß los mit ihm?  
Ken schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diese seltsamen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Während er sich mit so banalen Dingen beschäftigte, hatte Mukuro den Verband um Chromes Knöchel fixiert und richtete sich nun auf – offenbar um aus dem Raum zu gehen. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, entwischte Ken dabei ein relativ respektloses „Hey!“. Einen Augenblick später hätte er am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Weise geschlagen. Wieso hielt er Mukuro auf? Es gab keine Bestrafung für ihn, obwohl er der Grund gewesen war, wieso Chrome die Treppe hinuntergefallen war – und neben dem angeknacksten Knöchel wahrscheinlich noch ein oder zwei blaue Flecken davontragen würde. Und es stand ihm eigentlich nicht zu, zu fragen, wieso Mukuro es nicht Ken überlassen hatte, Chromes Knöchel zu verbinden. Daher saß er nun mit eingezogenem Kopf da und wartete darauf, dass Mukuro, der stehen geblieben war, sich umdrehte und ihm eine Strafpredigt hielt. Doch der Größere drehte sich nicht um. Er wandte Chrome und Ken weiterhin den Rücken zu, als würde er darüber nachdenken, was jetzt zu tun war. Nach kurzer Zeit war von ihm ein leises Lachen zu hören. „Kufufu, ihr beiden seid faszinierend...“, sagte Mukuro. „Ich habe vorhin eure kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit gehört, als ich ganz zufällig vorbeikam. Ihr seid zwei unverbesserliche, emotionale Kletten. Aber Menschen sind wahrlich interessant, sehr interessant sogar...“ Dann verließ er den Raum, während Ken ihm geschockt hinterher starrte. Was hatte Mukuro denn jetzt damit gemeint? Verwirrt sah er zu Chrome, die seinen Blick mit ebenso ahnungslosem Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte. In ihrer Verwirrung waren wohl gerade alle Streitigkeiten zwischen den beiden begraben.

Doch diese kurze Verbundenheit hielt nur einen Moment lang an – dann versuchte Chrome, aufzustehen, um Mukuro hinterher zu laufen. Instinktiv hielt Ken sie an den Schultern fest und drückte sie zurück in die Polster des Sofas. „Du kannst ihm jetzt nicht hinterher rennen“, belehrte er sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wie denn, mit diesem Fuß?“ Er deutete auf ihren Knöchel, richtete sich dann auf und ließ sich gleich darauf neben sie auf das Sofa fallen. „Also sei ein Mal vernünftig, okay?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte so entschlossen und böse wie irgend möglich auszusehen – aber seine Versuche waren wohl nicht sonderlich von Erfolg gekrönt, denn Chrome sah ihn nur mit einem leichten Schmunzeln an. Ken schob die Unterlippe vor. Das konnte doch nicht angehen, dass sie einfach über ihn lachte!  
Chrome lachte jedoch immer noch sanft. „Kawaii...“, gab die Lilahaarige von sich und Ken zuckte heftig zusammen. „Was?! Wer? Ich?“, rief er aus und nun realisierte offenbar auch Chrome, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und sie stammelte ein eiliges „Ich... ähh... so meinte ich das nicht...“, während Ken erst einmal einen Moment Zeit brauchte, um das soeben Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Niedlich? Er? Und das aus Chromes Mund? Was war das heute nur für ein Tag?! Langsam glaubte er, dass er verrückt wurde.  
In der Zwischenzeit versuchte Chrome gerade, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verdrücken, doch leider hinderte ihr Knöchel sie am Aufstehen – und auch Ken hielt sie am Arm fest. „Jetzt verschwinde doch nicht einfach wieder“, verlangte er ungehalten. Sie würde sich dabei sowieso nur wieder weh tuen. Und das wollte er nicht, weil... Ja, wieso eigentlich? „Gottverdammt...“, murmelte er. Es war doch zum aus der Haut fahren! Wahrscheinlich sollte er einfach ins Bett gehen, sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und darauf warten, dass dieser Tag zu Ende ging. Seine eigenen, vollkommen kontroversen Gefühle machten ihn fertig und das ganze Chaos innerhalb ihrer kleinen Gruppe machte es nicht wirklich besser – eher im Gegenteil.  
„Na du scheinst ja echt am Ende zu sein“ Kens Kopf fuhr hoch und er starrte zur Tür, in deren Rahmen Chikusa lehnte. „Kakipi“, sagte Ken und runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte der Andere jetzt damit? „Du bist verwirrt“, sagte Chikusa ruhig. „Du weißt nicht, was du mit der Situation anfangen sollst und deine widersprüchlichen Gefühle machen dich nur noch mehr verrückt.“ Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern und sah nicht so aus, als wolle er dem Gesagten noch etwas hinzufügen. Doch das, was er von sich gegeben hatte, reichte Ken schon vollkommen. „Baka Kakipi!“, begehrte er auf. Wieso musste sich eigentlich jeder einbilden, ihn und seine Gefühlswelt auf irgendeine Art analysieren zu müssen? An ihm war doch eigentlich nicht mal etwas interessant! Und es nervte ziemlich! Wenn sie Langeweile hatten, sollten sie die Vongola Heinis ärgern gehen, aber ihn in Ruhe lassen. „Kann hier eigentlich niemand für sich behalten, was er denkt?“, schnaubte der Blonde und stand auf, um zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus dem Raum zu stampfen. Was ihm jedoch nach wie vor ein Rätsel war, war die Tatsache, woher Chikusa von all diesen Problemen wusste, die Ken noch nichtmal ausgesprochen hatte. Als könnte er Gedanken lesen! Gruselig...

Auf der Suche nach ein wenig Ruhe für sich selbst lief Ken durch das Gebäude. Wenigstens dafür war dieser schier unendliche Platz hier gut – man konnte den anderen tagelang ausweichen, wenn man wollte. Nun wollte Ken zwar nicht für mehrere Tage nicht mehr mit den Anderen reden – aber ein wenig Abstand konnte er trotzdem gebrauchen. Er liebte ja Gesellschaft wirklich und war auch gern unter Menschen, aber er konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn sie meinten, sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen zu müssen. Wenn er sich selber nicht mal verstand, sollte ihm da nicht noch so jemand wie Kakipi reinreden, um alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen!  
Immer noch auf 180 bog Ken in einen zufälligen Raum ein. Er war relativ schmal und bis auf einen klapprigen Tisch leer, aber das störte Ken nicht weiter. Er zog aus seiner Jackentasche zwei weitere Tüten Chips – Essig und Wasabi, wenn man es genau wissen wollte – warf sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich selbst daneben, was dem alten Holz ein protestierendes Knarzen entlockte. Ken ignorierte gekonnt, dass das alte Möbelstück wahrscheinlich in der nächsten halben Stunde zusammenbrechen würde, wenn er darauf sitzen blieb, riss die Essigchipstüte auf und schob sich eine große Handvoll des Inhalts in den Mund. Doofe Chrome, doofer Kakipi, selbst Mukuro-sama war doof. „Alles Idioten...“, murmelte er vor sich hin und kaute so fest auf seinen Chips herum, als wären es all die Personen, die er heute am liebsten gegen die Wand geklatscht hätte – sich mit eingeschlossen. Sich, seine dummen Gefühle, die er nicht einzuordnen wusste, Chrome, weil sie ihn verwirrte und heute vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, Kakipi, weil er nervte und ihn viel zu gut kannte und Mukuro-sama... weil er einfach da war!  
„Na, Ken, das will ich jetzt aber nicht gehört haben“  
Zum zweiten Mal in zehn Minuten fuhr Ken erschrocken zusammen. „M-mukuro-sama“, stammelte er und dachte im selben Moment, dass er sich anhörte, wie Chrome. Wie gestört war das denn bitte? Aber davon mal ganz abgesehen, dass es ihm nicht sonderlich behagte, zu sprechen, als wäre er ein Mädchen: Wieso kam genau die Person, die er jetzt am wenigsten sehen wollte und die als letztes in seinen Gedanken erwähnt worden war, gerade in diesem Augenblick vorbei und beschloss, ihn noch ein wenig mehr zu piesacken? „Ich... hab doch gar nichts gemacht“, versuchte er sich wenig effektiv zu verteidigen, was Mukuro nur ein leichtes Lachen entlockte. „Kufufu, und deswegen sitzt du hier, schmollst und stopfst mal wieder ungesunde Esswahren in dich hinein...“  
Am liebsten hätte Ken jetzt mit dem Argument aufgewartet, dass, wenn hier jemand sozial inkompetent war, nicht er diese Person darstellte sondern Mukuro, aber das traute er sich dann doch nicht. Stattdessen versuchte er es auf die ahnungslose Tour. „Ja, und? Das ist doch nichts besonderes für mich, oder?“, fragte er, während er sich weiterhin Chips in den Mund stopfte. Das war zwar eigentlich unhöflich, aber wer hielt sich denn hier bitte noch an irgendwelche Regeln? „Du hast dich jetzt auch noch mit Chikusa gestritten, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Heute ist kein guter Tag für dich, was Ken?“ Hörte diese Stichelei eigentlich jemals auf? Ken ließ die Chipstüte sinken und sah Mukuro mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Resignation, die in ihm pulsierte, an. „Mit Kakipi kann man sich nichtmal richtig streiten, dafür redet er zu wenig! Er meinte nur, er müsste sich mal wieder in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die ihn eigentlich nichts angehen, nur weil wir uns schon ewig kennen! Er geht mir total auf die Nerven! Und Chrome verstehe ich schon gar nicht mehr!“, brach es aus ihm hervor. „Sie ist total sensibel! Ich halt das hier überhaupt nicht mehr aus, irgendwer will immer was und nie kann man mal eine Sekunde alleine sein um nachzudenken!“ Er wollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht, dass diese Worte über seine Lippen kamen, aber einmal angefangen, ließ sich der Redefluss nicht mehr stoppen und so überhäufte er Mukuro mit all dem, was gerade in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte.  
Dabei machte der Blauhaarige ihn noch rasender, indem er einfach dastand und amüsiert kicherte. Als wären Kens Probleme überhaupt nicht von Belang und dieser Gefühlsausbruch nur eine durchweg witzige Angelegenheit, über die man sich lustig machen konnte. „Was ist jetzt so witzig daran?“, rief Ken aufgebracht und sprang vom Tisch auf, stand nun Mukuro gegenüber und funkelte den Größeren wütend an. Er wusste, dass das nicht das Verhalten war, das er eigentlich an den Tag legen sollte, aber momentan war er so durch den Wind, dass es ihn überhaupt nicht mehr kümmerte, ob sein Verhalten nun Folgen haben würde oder nicht. „Die Art, wie du dich aufführst, reizt einfach zum Lachen“, antwortete Mukuro mit immer noch zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Es ist so fesselnd das Verhalten von Menschen zu beobachten, die sich selbst nicht richtig verstehen“  
Heftig schüttelte Ken den Kopf. „Ich verstehe mich selbst sehr gut! Es ist nur so, dass ich...“, er stockte. „Heute läuft irgendwie alles aus dem Ruder! Und irgendwie.... argh!“ Toll, jetzt hatte er sich total verzettelt und wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Und Mukuro schien sich immer noch prächtig zu amüsieren. „So verwirrt, dass du schon fast blind scheinst“, bemerkte Mukuro und Ken hob die Augenbrauen. Noch mehr verworrene Aussagen waren genau das, was er jetzt brauchte, ganz klar! „Warum kann sich hier eigentlich niemand normal ausdrücken?“, fauchte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das war doch wirklich zum Haare ausreißen, Augen ausstechen und Türen eintreten! Wieso mussten alle Personen, die ihn umgaben, immer in Rätseln sprechen?! „Vielleicht solltest du anfangen, deine Gefühle nicht immer nur in deinem Kopf eins ums andere Mal zu wenden, sondern mit anderen Menschen darüber zu sprechen... So wie du sie eben mir an den Kopf geworfen hast, scheinst du wirklich einiges zu sagen zu haben.“, sagte Mukuro und Ken hatte nun wirklich ein für alle Mal das Gefühl, dass seine Welt auf dem Kopf stand. Das war nicht gerade das, was Mukuro-sama sonst von sich gab! So direkt hatte er es dann doch nicht wissen wollen.  
„Und wie soll ich wissen, was ich sagen soll, wenn ich mir selbst nicht mal sicher bin, was da in mir vorgeht?“, fragte er resigniert und griff wieder nach der Chipstüte. Es half ja alles nichts... Dann konnte er die Frage auch einfach stellen und sich weiter mit den Essigchips vollstopfen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Ordne deine Gedanken ein wenig und dann bemühe deine Lippen, um mit Chikusa darüber zu reden. Wozu hast du denn sonst einen Mund?“, meinte Mukuro und Ken schnaubte. „Mit Chikusa? Der gibt doch eh keine richtigen Antworten und wenn, dann redet er nur Mist, so wie vorhin“ Mukuro lachte erneut. „Auf die Idee, dass er dir vielleicht helfen wollte, kommst du überhaupt nicht, was? Nun... wie gesagt, denke einfach darüber nach und dann sprich mit irgendwem darüber. Du könntest natürlich auch Tagebuch führen, wenn dir das alles zu peinlich ist.“  
Das wahrscheinlich der größte „What The Fucking Hell?!“-Moment, den Ken heute erlebt hatte. Tagebuch? Dann konnte er ja gleich zu dem bekloppten Doktor der Vongolas gehen und sich einer Geschlechtsumwandlung unterziehen. Oder Mukuro-sama bitten, eine entsprechende Illusion auf ihn zu legen. Was sollte die Scheiße bitte? „Wirklich witzig“, fauchte Ken mit hochrotem Gesicht und lief an Mukuro vorbei. Er hatte wirklich Probleme und dann kam Mukuro-sama und machte sich einfach über ihn lustig! Vielleicht sollte er wirklich zu den Vongolas rennen und sich bei ihnen ausheulen, wenigstens deren Boss sollte ihn ja verstehen. Was für ein beschissener Tag...

Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen lief er nun den selben Weg zurück, den er vor knapp fünfzehn Minuten schon einmal gegangen war und kam so wieder in dem Raum an, in dem Chrome immer noch auf dem Sofa saß. Von Chikusa war allerdings überhaupt nichts zu sehen, worüber Ken ehrlich gesagt ganz froh war. Trotzdem wusste er erstens nicht, wieso er nun wieder hier war und zweitens, was er nun machen sollte. Daher stand er ein wenig verloren in der Mitte des Raumes herum und konnte nur zu gut die Blicke spüren, die Chrome ihm zuwarf. Fragende, neugierige Blicke. Dann merkte er, dass Mukuro-sama ihm gefolgt war. Was erhoffte der Blauhaarige sich davon? Dass Ken sich jetzt in die Ecke setzte und anfing, in ein Notizbuch zu schreiben, wie scheiße sein Leben doch war?  
„Ist ja alles echt super“, gab Ken schließlich von sich und fixierte zuerst Chrome, dann Mukuro mit seinem Blick. „Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt: Ja, verdammt, ich bin manchmal echt einsam, aber ich weiß nicht warum, denn wenn dann irgendwer kommt und sich mit mir beschäftigt nervt mich das und ich will meine Ruhe. Ich kann mit Gesellschaft leben und auch ohne und ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich mich grade in diese Gruppe hier so wunderbar integrieren kann, wo ich euch doch manchmal am liebsten alle mit einander umbringen würde.“ Er fasste sich mit der rechten Hand an den Hinterkopf und verkrampfte diese dort in seinen Haaren, als würde er bei sich selbst Halt suchen. Was für eine beschissene Situation... „Und irgendwie mag ich euch doch alle auf eine Art, manchmal mehr als mir lieb ist! Vor allem mehr als es eigentlich sein sollte!“ Ups. Das war zu viel gewesen.  
„W-wen magst du?“, kam es von einer zusehends immer verwirrter aussehenden Chrome, die sich auf dem Sofa ganz klein gemacht hatte, während Mukuro nur ein „Kufufu“ von sich gab. Er genoss ganz eindeutig die Show, die Ken gerade abzog, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. „Keine Ahnung“, quiekte Ken, der nun zusehends in Bedrängnis geriet, doch beim Anblick des immer noch lachenden Mukuros verschwand seine beschämte Zurückhaltung und er löste seine Hand aus seinen Haaren. „Dich. Ihn. Euch zwei. Und ich weiß nicht warum und es ist falsch!“ Es war einfach so... seltsam. Er konnte doch nicht zwei Personen auf einmal mögen und vorallem nicht so und ganz sicher nicht diese beiden! Es ging einfach nicht!  
Mukuro schien nach wie vor in keiner Weise überrascht von Kens plötzlichem Geständnis, während Chrome ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte – und ein unverkennbarer, roter Schimmer sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Ken dagegen konnte nicht genau einschätzen, ob sein Gesicht nun heiß war, weil er sich so aufgeregt hatte, oder weil er ebenfalls rot geworden war – jedenfalls verspürte er zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag den Drang nach Flucht. Er wollte Hals über Kopf aus dem Raum stürmen und dabei Chromes gestottertes „K-ken“ einfach ignorieren, doch eine Hand hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. „Baka“, gab Mukuro von sich, ein Wort, dass Ken nun wirklich sehr selten aus dem Mund des Blauhaarigen hörte. „Sie möchte etwas sagen, also lass sie auch ausreden.“  
Ken blieb stehen wie ein geprügelter Hund und wandte sich Chrome zu. „J-ja?“

„I-ist es nicht... egal?“  
Er verstand sie nicht. Was meinte sie mit dieser Aussage? „Was ist egal?“, fragte er leise und war überrascht, als er sie lächeln sah. „Dass du uns beide magst... l-liebst, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Ich finde nicht, dass das... falsch ist“ „N-nicht? Was ist daran bitte nicht falsch?“, jammerte Ken. Von dem her, was er wusste, war daran so ziemlich alles falsch, was falsch sein konnte. „Ken...“, murmelte Chrome. „Du... kannst doch mögen wen du willst. Wenn man seine Gefühle immer wegsperrt, nur weil man Angst hat, dass sie nicht erwidert werden, ist das doch nicht gut... oder?“ Sie sah zu Mukuro-sama, als würde sie sich von ihm Bestätigung erhoffen und er nickte leicht. Ken konnte nicht glauben, was sie sagte. Sollte er hier doch Bestätigung finden? Bei einem Haufen Verrückten, die sich selbst immer wieder widersprachen?

„Chrome-chan hat Recht. Und jetzt, Ken, holst du diese Wasabichips, damit wir sie teilen können.“

Ja, vielleicht war es so. Vielleicht sollte doch das hier der Ort sein, an dem er glücklich werden sollte.


End file.
